


He who Loves Death

by brizo



Series: Death's Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And is still a little shit, Death!Harry, M/M, Serial killer!Tom, Tom is in absolute love with Death and kills for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: 'The teen across from him wore a wild grin. Grey eyes widened in lust and excitement with his normally immaculate dark brown hair in disarray. The teens hands were covered in the blood of the body he was standing in front of.“Welcome home darling. I have a present for you.” He grinned sharply.'In which even as a muggle Tom Riddle is still a murdering lunatic except he does it to summon Death. Who he courts.Harry is kinda flattered.





	He who Loves Death

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he let out a sigh. The room smelled of death and blood painted the walls of the room he had found himself summoned into.

The teen across from him wore a wild grin. Grey eyes widened in lust and excitement with his normally immaculate dark brown hair in disarray. The teens hands were covered in the blood of the body he was standing in front of.

“Welcome home darling. I have a present for you.” He grinned sharply.

“Hello Tom. We must stop meeting like this.”

The teen, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, a 17 year old school student just waved his hands in dismissal.

“But Death if I don’t kill anyone how will we meet again and eventually get married.” He said a spark of insanity in his eyes.

‘Death’ rolled his green eyes and studied that boy who in another timeline would have been the most feared Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. This world did not have magic that could be harnessed by others and so Tom was but a muggle. But even in this world where magic was not even a possibility the boy was still a murdering lunatic.

And yet… how long had it been since someone could see him? See Harry? It had been at least a 1000 years. And perhaps that's why he was a little fond of the guy and always made sure to show up when the other ‘delivers’ his presents.

“We will not be getting married.” Harry said with a sigh as he sat down on the chair near the other. A millenia of seeing death made it so it didn't even faze him anymore to step over the dead body.

Tom pouted. Harry smiled a little. He knew this Tom only acted like this around him. Around others he was still the manipulative little shit he was in Harry's original timeline. And possessive. God he was possessive.

“How many does this one make it now? 72?”

“79.” Tom said proudly walking closer to his love. Kneeling down he place his hand on the immortal beings cheek smearing it with blood. “I do this all for you.”

Harry, Death himself, knew this. From the moment he had appeared in front of a 14 year old Tom who had just found out who his birth family was and killed them in a fit of rage when they wouldn’t accept him. From the moment Tom first saw him, he knew the boy was horribly infatuated with him.

“You won't be here long, beloved. Come to bed with me?”

The truth of it all, Harry had to admit, is that he long stopped caring. Apathy was easier for an immortal. So when the other started killing in his name, to bring him forth, Harry had felt a stirring of feeling.

He had not known what he was feeling until one day when he was summoned the other had hugged him (staining his newest cloak with blood) and stated he loved him.

Love.

It was a messed up love but Harry didn’t care anymore. Because in his lonely heart he too loved the other.

Taking the others hand in his, Tom pulled Death to his bed.

He who courts death…

Harry had always found it funny that even in this world Tom’s alias was Voldemort. But the media had it all wrong.

The serial killer didn't want to escape death he wanted to welcome it. Because it was only with Death he was loved and loved in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry sat at the cafe taking a sip of his tea as he sat across from the other. Narrowing his eyes at the teen he sighed and placed the tea cup down on the table.
> 
> “You didn’t.”
> 
> Tom grinned a slight blush on his cheeks as multiple cops cars raced passed the cafe.
> 
> “It's a betrothal gift.”
> 
> Harry sighed but placed his hand on the others. He smiled.


End file.
